


Встреча

by Jniven



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jniven/pseuds/Jniven
Summary: 381 К.С. Новый кардинал Талига находит себе секретаря.
Kudos: 3





	Встреча

Агний зябко закутался в плащ, который выдал расчувствовавшийся комендант. Все же это был главный монастырь, место упокоения королей и кардиналов, но высокие гости не должны были заметить, что богатство этой обители на семинаристов не распространяется, и из года в год на это все послушно закрывали глаза. Хотя теплые плащи из жесткого черного меха не могли скрыть бледности и худобы их лиц, они закрывали потертые одежды, к тому же их расставили так, чтобы семинаристы побогаче располагались спереди, но в этом выпуске таких было немного – с каждым годом было все меньше желающих учиться в Нохском аббатстве.  
Они стояли ровной шеренгой на морозе, переминаясь, как тощие птицы, с ноги на ногу - сперва выпускники, потом следующий курс и сзади хаотичной гурьбой торчали подростки, почти еще дети, которых прислали в Ноху обедневшие дворяне, не знающие, куда пристроить своих младших сыновей. Когда-то Агний и сам был таким, и всех забот у него было - украсть горбушку хлеба с кухни и протиснутся на лучшее место в Танкредов день.  
Лаик выпускал своих "жеребцов" в первые дни весны, когда набухают почки, начинают голосить коты и пробивается нежная зеленая травка. Ноха же прощалась с молодыми священниками зимой, в самую темную снежную пору, настаивая, что "вы Свет, который Создатель несет замерзшим".  
Кем-кем, а божественным лучом Агний себя уж точно не чувствовал - за последний год в монастыре он успел смириться с тем, что ему придется, скорее всего, вернуться домой и там считать и освящать новорожденных и умерших. Денег на учебу в Академии у него не было, - осенью пришло письмо, что умер отец, а половину дома уже забрали кредиторы. Старший брат по-прежнему пропадал неизвестно где, в деревне остались мать и сестра, но вернуться Агний не мог, пока не закончит обучение - из монастыря не выпускали без протекции и соответствующего письма, а послание деревенского кюре о распродаваемых креслах ничего для управления монастыря не значило. Пришлось ждать выпуска, теперь уже без надежды на столичную жизнь. С мечтой как-то сам собой растворился и блеск в глазах юного священника. Учился он, как всегда, - без труда и автоматически, заслуживая похвалы менторов, но едва ли задумываясь над прочитанным. Проповеди его не отличались красноречием и страстностью, как у некоторых, и в карьеры этому блестящему ученику пророчили в лучшем случае монастырский архив. Для того, чтобы попасть в столицу, нужно было произвести хорошее впечатление, а Агний не умел производить никакого.  
И вот он стоял, глядя на разбухшие серые тучи, обещающие метель, и ждал, когда уже наконец закончится выматывающая церемония выпуска. Рядом весело перешучивались те, кто за эти шесть лет могли бы стать его друзьями, но не стали. Их речь пестрила древнегальтарскими словечками, непристойными шутками и полными надежд описаниями своих планов. Если бы Агний мог заткнуть уши, он бы сделал это, но он настолько оцепенел от холода и ожидания, что не мог заставить себя высвободить руки из-под плаща. Он глубоко вздохнул, прикрыл горящие глаза - с самого утра он чувствовал озноб - и стал читать про долгую и заковыристую молитву "К святому Ксаверию".  
Но едва он успел произнести про себя "... возглашая песнь святую, великое же и неизследованное дерзновение ко…", как гулко и торжественно ударил монастырский колокол, и семинаристы вокруг разом притихли. Агний с трудом открыл глаза и увидел взволнованную красную - не то от мороза, не то от страха - физиономию пресвитера-коменданта. В ворота по укатанному снегу въехал большой черный экипаж, заряженный шестеркой таких красивых лошадей, каких Агний видел только на витражах главного нефа.  
Потом были еще какие-то люди, богатые кареты, упряжки, пестрые платья мирских вельмож и иссиня-черные плащи епископов - их было, кажется, около пятнадцати, неужели сюда собрался весь королевский домен? и ни одной дамы, потому как женщин на выпуск в Нохе не пускали. Но никогда Агний еще не видел столько светских людей сразу - обычно они удостаивались только приезда Его преосвященства из Олларии, молодого нервного человека, который долго и пылко читал пространные речи с кафедры, и то не каждую зиму бывало такое - и Агний их понимал. Кому захочется тащиться в каменный склеп в месяц Зимних Ветров…  
Юный священник, несмотря на суету и многочисленных гостей, не отрывал взгляда воспаленных глаз от самой первой кареты. На дверце ее был нарисован герб, но Агний не знал, чей - красное поле, золотые борзые, пляшущие под восьмиконечной звездой с острыми лучами… Звезда — это символ олларианской церкви, да и черный цвет тоже. К экипажу метнулся комендант и помог хотел помочь спуститься на гранитные плиты какому-то человеку в черной мантии, но тот вышел сам.  
И хотя одет он был почти так же, как и монастырский пресвитер, разница в их положении сразу бросалась в глаза, и Агний даже не мог сказать себе, почему. То ли осанкой, то ли уверенностью этот человек заставлял выглядеть коменданта рядом с собой блеклой тенью, и только когда он подошел ближе, Агний понял, что мантия его сделана из черных кротовьих шкурок, а широкие тяжелые рукава и воротник обшиты из гладким черным мехом, пока комендант рядом испуганно потеет в шерсти и бомбазине. От него просто все дышало роскошью, как от самого монастыря, который давил на Агния своими стрельчатыми арками и огромными нефами все эти годы.  
У него были густые черные волосы, но на висках, где они вились от влажного воздуха, уже виднелась седина. Вместе с высокими скулами они обличали в нем уроженца Эпине, хотя глаза были серыми и насмешливыми. Такие глаза бывают только у северян, но те обычно серьезны до предела… А этот, кажется, получает от происходящего удовольствие.  
Агний услышал, как младшие семинаристы шепчутся за спиной:  
\- Я никогда его не видел…  
\- Значит, Диомид уже совсем?..  
\- Дурак, он в Рассвете еще с осени…  
\- Так а это кто?..  
\- Новый кардинал.  
От этих слов у Агния в ушах зазвенело, а в плаще сразу стало слишком жарко. Пресвитер и кардинал прошли совсем рядом, и юноша скорее почувствовал, чем понял, что все его соседи сгибаются в поклоне и сам поступил также, теряя из виду тонкое незнакомое лицо. До него долетел только конец фразы, произнесенный глубоким и неожиданно приятным голосом:  
\- …не затягивайте, у меня к вам важный разговор насчет этого выпуска.  
Насчет этого выпуска! Агний почувствовал, как у него кружится голова. Ну конечно, новому кардиналу нужны новые люди, в Олларии очень много мест для священников, а ему наверняка нужен кто-то вроде секретаря или личного духовника… Агний лучший на курсе, но комендант его не любит, а ещё Манлий и Себастьян гораздо ловчее и выступления их убедительнее и лучше, даром что порой бессвязны. Ему никогда не получить рекомендации, его никогда не заметят.  
За этими безотрадными мучительными мыслями он едва не пропустил, когда все приветствие закончилось и семинаристы направились обратно в монастырь. К торжествам там зажгли все свечи и растопили комнаты, кроме главного зала, воздух в котором даже Закат бы не согрел, и теперь каждый стремился оказаться поближе к теплу, еде и всем этим новым людям - им нужно попасться на глаза, понравиться, разговорить - казалось, даже самые юные воспитанники были полны воодушевления. Истосковавшиеся в скучной тиши читальных залов и молелен взволнованные юноши смеялись и походили на стаю весенних грачей в своих черных плащах. Только Агний безрадостно плелся где-то позади. Он чувствовал себя ужасно, и потому что был болен от вечного холода и полутьмы, и потому что уже разрушил про себя все мечты, которые с упорством сорняка успели вырасти у него в голове. Он зажимал рот рукой чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу кашель и неожиданно подступившие к горлу слезы.  
"Твое место - дома, рядом с матерью", - повторял он себе раз за разом, представляя в уме, как этот великолепный человек, названный новым кардиналом, предлагает ему место подле себя, и как он смиренно и гордо отказывает ему, но тут же отметал от себя эти мысли, напоминая себе о собственном ничтожестве, убеждая себя, как будто еретика, что его не ждет ничего, кроме деревенских учётных книг и бедной епархии на границе.  
В какое-то мгновение в нем поднялась горячая ненависть ко всей этой толпе, но она сила ее испугала его самого и отрезвила. Он не может не идти - или пропустит собственное рукоположение. Агний медленно, через силу вошел под своды монастыря, отыскивая группу шумных черных выпускников.

\---

Будучи главой олларианской церкви и королевским духовником, кардинал Талига также являлся настоятелем аббатства в Нохе, но Диомид никогда не говорил, сколько денег уходит на огромный монастырь с семинарией, церковь, усыпальницу и маленькую деревню рядом. Сильвестр еще ни разу не видел главный собор без торчащих тут и там строительных лесов и задавался вопросом, уж не нарочно ли так затягивают реконструкцию? Хотя строителей можно было понять – каждый новый король считал своим долгом привнести в аббатство что-то новое, и едва успевали достроить недостающий фронтон, переделать портал или соскоблить физиономию не угодившего монарху святого предка с многострадального витража, как сменялся кардинал и все начиналось по новой, поэтому церковь и монастырская каплица напоминали многослойных чудовищ с торчащими ребрами-аркбутанами, каменной грубой кладкой фундамента, толстыми нефами и круглыми башнями. Здесь смешались все прихоти Олларов за прошедший Круг, начиная с Франциска, который приказал вынести все золоченные фигуры святых и эсператистские иконы, и заканчивая робкой попыткой Фердинанда вернуть хоровые пения и его приказом пристроить изнутри резную галерею для певчих.  
К карете подскочил комендант, округлый, краснолицый и очень напуганный. Сильвестр проигнорировал его попытки помочь спуститься, - пресвитер явно привык к визитам Диомида, который последние годы едва ходил без посторонней помощи, - легко и ловко выскочил на скользкий гранит, протянул коменданту руку для поцелуя, и тот облобызал перстень, обдав кардинала запахом овчины и кислого вина. Сильвестр еле заметно поморщился и негромко спросил:  
\- Вы получили мое письмо?  
\- Так точно, Ваше высокопреосвященство! Угодно ли осмотреть записи? - Сильвестру совсем не понравилось, как тон коменданта с испуганного сменился на елейный.  
\- Угодно.  
Кардинал бросил разглядывать фиолетовые прожилки на толстых щеках коменданта и быстрым шагом направился к собору, заставляя задыхающегося пресвитера поспешать за собой. У стены выстроились юные семинаристы – первые в ряду имели вид приведенных на расстрел, позади виднелись лукавые мордашки более молодых послушников. Кардинал почувствовал, как его поедают глазами, а над толпой проносится почти неслышимый шепоток, но как только он приблизился, все притихли и склонились в поклонах. Сильвестр сделал благословляющий жест и нехорошо улыбнулся коменданту.  
\- Какие-то у них синеватые лица. Вы что, весь день заставили их стоять здесь?  
\- В-вовсе нет, Ваше высокопреосвященство…  
\- Конечно, нет. Ах, и еще я бы хотел посмотреть, где они живут, - кардинал беззаботно отряхнул снег с рукава, видимый только ему. На коменданта было жалко смотреть. – К церемонии все готово?  
\- Да, менторы ждут вас и гостей.  
\- Хорошо, мессу я проведу сам, если вы соблаговолите мне ассистировать, - Дорак слегка поклонился расцветшему собеседнику. – Затем, если я не ошибаюсь, следует напутственная часть – передайте мэтрам, что достаточно будет десяти минут с каждого. Одним словом, не затягивайте, у меня к вам важный разговор насчет этого выпуска.  
Церковные журналы велись отвратительно. Сильвестр из любопытства попытался подсчитать расход за прошедшие полгода, но в тяжелом пыльном фолианте не хватало записей за Летние Ветры, несколько страниц, кажется, было вырвано, а приходящий доход никак не фиксировался. Кардинал знал, что аббатство содержится за счет деревни рядом, родственники семинаристов также были обязаны выплачивать какие-то суммы денег каждый год, хотя и весьма символические, но даже это не выполнялось – поля пестрели неаккуратными пометками о задолженностях. Земля вокруг аббатства никем не возделывалась – монахи пользовались тем, что получали из села, а крестьяне оттуда и вовсе не платили налога! Кардинал раздраженно захлопнул книгу и взгляд его столкнулся с настороженным взглядом коменданта.  
\- Прошу вас, уже пора начинать, - произнес тот.  
Сильвестр почувствовал, как на плечо ему упала тяжелая холодная капля, обдав брызгами лицо. Он медленно поднял голову и увидел мокрые пятна на деревянном сетчатом своде.  
\- Это еще что такое? – дрожащим от ярости голосом спросил он.  
\- Снег тает, ваше высокопреосвященство… Столько дров пустили на обогрев, не мудрено…  
\- У меня напрашивается две мысли, - оборвал его кардинал тоном, от которого пресвитер позеленел. - Первая – вы никогда не топили столько комнат сразу. Вторая – вы игнорировали состояние архивного зала и поддерживающего свода, что, между прочим, могло привести к разрушению храма… и гибели людей.  
Тут Сильвестр несколько покривил душой – он прекрасно знал, что церковь держится в основном на мощных каменных контрфорсах, которые сейчас оккупированы строителями с их лесами, а деревянные балки в подземной базилике остались больше как дань уважения старым архитекторам, но эффект был что надо – комендант был на грани обморока. Вероятно, он уже вообразил, что его отправят в ссылку или что-нибудь в этом духе, и Дорак признался себе, что совсем не прочь это сделать, но у него совершенно не было времени искать замену этому тюфяку. К тому же этот пройдоха умудрился как-то водить за нос Диомида столько лет, а это уже немалого стоит… Кардинал успокаивающе коснулся плеча пресвитера.  
\- Ваш проступок грех в глазах Создателя и моих, и вы понесете наказание, но в ваших силах сделать так, чтобы оно было не слишком тяжким.  
\- О, если бы вы только… я… - забормотал комендант, пытаясь бухнуться на колени, но кардинал довольно грубо придержал его за шиворот, внутренне содрогнувшись от отвращения.  
\- К Полуденному бдению все документы должны быть приведены в порядок, к Летнему Излому я желаю видеть у себя на столе отчет о приходском имуществе и налогах. И еще мне понадобится ваша особая поддержка в… некоторых делах.  
Комендант хоть и ошалел от страха и последующей радости, бестолково хлопать глазами не стал и поклонился так низко, как мог. Безмолвная присяга была принята, теперь осталось разобраться с семинарией. Что-то кардиналу подсказывало, что проблем там будет еще больше.

\---

«Нужно будет найти где-то лошадь и одолжить денег на дорогу», - вяло думал Агний, прислонившись к колонне в тени деамбулатория и завистливо глядя, как один из его знакомых держит за локоть какого-то седого старика и вкрадчиво что-то растолковывает. Хитрое лицо старца было при этом как нельзя более благочестивое. Агний закрыл глаза, моля небо, чтобы этот день поскорее закончился. Сейчас ему хотелось только одного – упасть и заснуть.  
Отслужили мессу - кардинал согласился провести ее, и комендант сиял от счастья, затем - начались напутственные речи от каждого из менторов. Дряхлого эсхатолога поднимали за кафедру чуть ли не на руках, и Агний видел, как это развлекает высокого гостя. Наконец, семинаристов построили перед алтарем, а двое монастырских братьев приволокли продолговатую шкатулку, в которой лежали наперсные знаки. Их лица покраснели от такой ноши - и неудивительно, каждая из цепей должна была напоминать носителю своей тяжестью о службе Всеблагому. Серебряные цепи, серебряные медальоны, без камней и украшений, они походили своей простотой на самих юношей, которые готовились их принять. Знаки выложили на застеленный сатином алтарь.  
Агний направил всю свою волю на то, чтобы стоять ровно, не шатаясь как пьяный. Он чувствовал, что веки его будто стали свинцовыми, а в груди собирается мучительное желание откашляться и кашлять долго, до рвоты.  
\- …и нести свет Его, ожидая пришествия Его, уповая на милость Его…  
\- …нести… ожидая… - послушно повторял он спекшимися губами вместе слова молитвы. Ему казалось, что все смотрят только на него, а может, это был лишь один слишком пристальный взгляд серых глаз.  
Наступила тишина, звенящая, неожиданная, и Агний со страхом вскинул голову. Монастырский пресвитер возлагал цепь на первого в их ряду. Церемония подходила к концу, новоиспеченные клирики счастливо оглядывались или задумчиво поднимали глаза к ребристому куполу трансепта, если искать им взглядом было некого.  
Агний с отвращением понял, что не испытывает ничего. Он тщетно искал в своей душе хоть какой-то отголосок того восторга и любви, которую испытывал, когда думал о Создателе и своей причастности к Церкви, смотрел на зимний синеватый свет, льющийся через центральную круглую «розу» витража, и пытался напомнить себе, как шесть лет назад плакал на этом самом месте лишь потому, что ему показалось, что этот свет исполнен неземной божественной благости, но напоминание это ни к чему не приводило. Мысли его беспорядочно, как у любого человека с лихорадкой, возвращались к незначительной глупой вещи, и, подставляя шею под прохладную серебряную цепь, Агний думал лишь о том, что подушка в его комнате наверняка превратилась в заледеневший булыжник, по которому бегают крысы.  
\- Готов ли ты, сын мой, служить на благо Создателя и короля нашего? – громко спросил его пресвитер и тише, с тревогой добавил: - Что с тобой такое, Агний?  
\- Крысы… - бессвязно ответил он, и тут кашель прорвался наружу, заставляя сгибаться, хрипеть и плакать от удушья.  
В глазах закружились какие-то отблески, все потемнело, грудь жгло как огнем, проклятый знак тянул его к земле, а в голове билось отчаянное «только бы меня не вывернуло наизнанку, только не здесь, только не сейчас!» до тех пор, пока лоб не коснулся чего-то холодного и твердого и сознание благодарно не померкло. 

\---

Мальчишку не успели подхватить, так внезапно его скрутило в приступе ужасающего кашля, похожего на задыхающийся собачий лай, он упал и вдруг ударился головой о приступ, на котором стоял алтарь. Все ахнули и повскакивали со своих мест, все, кроме семинаристов, которые столпами замерли в испуге. Сильвестр резко развернул застывшего коменданта, у которого на лбу выступили крупные капли пота, и тихо, но повелительно произнес:  
\- Унесите его и как можно скорее.  
После тычка в спину пресвитер засуетился и, командуя двумя монахами, распорядился перенести несчастного в сакристию. Кардинал мимо воли заметил, что платье у молодого послушника было очень старым и тонким, и прикрыл на мгновение глаза, унимая поднявшееся раздражение. Тут и с проверками не езди, чтобы понять, что присылаемые деньги до семинаристов не доходят.  
\- Да хранит вас Создатель! – нарочито громко благословил он оставшихся растерянных юношей, обозначив конец церемонии, и стремительно спустился с амвона, расстегивая тяжелую черную казулу.  
Сильвестр слышал скрип отодвигаемых стульев и гомон, который означал, что гости принялись со смаком обсуждать произошедшее, и возблагодарил небо, что король и никто из Совета не решил осчастливить Ноху своим присутствием. Им, разумеется, после все в красках расскажут и сотни раз переврут, но на словах происшествие звучало не столь захватывающе – мальчишке стало плохо, вот и все.  
В сакристии Дорака поджидал клокочущий комендант, монахи куда-то исчезли. Кардинал уронил на руки пресвитеру парчовый литургический плащ и вперился в него взглядом.  
\- И как вы это объясните? – холодно спросил он его.  
\- Он ничего не говорил мне, клянусь! Упрямец горит от жара, как грешник в Закате, но, ваше высокопреосвященство, честное слово, я здесь не при чем…  
\- Как его зовут?  
\- Что? – оторопел комендант.  
\- Как зовут этого юнца?  
\- А… Это Агний.  
Кардинал прислонился к столу, скрестив на груди руки. Стульев в пристройке не было, только небрежно сложенные одеяния, шкатулки с благовониями и несколько серебряных восьмиконечных звезд на постаментах. Толстяк понял, что ему ничего не грозит и вытер обширным рукавом взмокший лоб.  
\- Вы помните, о чем я хотел с вами поговорить?  
\- Так, так, вам требовался… помощник.  
\- Секретарь. Кого вы посоветуете?  
Комендант шумно набрал в легкие воздуха и начал перечислять:  
\- Себастьян очень хорош в диспутах, а Манлий так читает проповеди, что заслушаешься…  
\- Это не совсем то, что мне нужно, - оборвал его кардинал. - И как мирские имена этих достойных послушников?  
\- Себастьян — это младший сын Бретиньи, а Манлий, кажется, из бастардов Гонта…  
«Богатые фамилии», - мигом прикинул Сильвестр.  
\- А Агний?  
Комендант напряженно нахмурился и пошевелил губами.  
\- Агний… Не помню… Хоть четвертуйте меня, ваше высокопреосвященство, не вспомню его имени. Да и не стоит он вашего внимания! Вечно болеет, хотя менторы его любят…  
\- Вот как? – живо отозвался кардинал.  
\- Он закончил с отличием каждый из курсов, но, право же…  
Если комендант юлит, подумал кардинал, то это означает либо личную вражду между этими двумя, либо тот простой факт, что мальчишка не приносил в его карман достаточно талов. А бедного легко сделать обязанным себе… Сильвестр не говорил этого даже самому себе, но ум и навыки нового секретаря его сейчас волновали меньше всего. Первый год у власти выдался сложным, доверять было некому – со смертью Диомида большинство союзников откололось от кардинальской партии. Старые слуги попросили расчета, и он остался один среди недоверчивых рож тех, кто прислуживал ему и следил по наущению кансильера и ему подобных. Чувствуя, что начинает сходит с ума от подозрительности, Сильвестр написал брату в Дорак и поехал на церемонию выпуска своего аббатства.  
\- Отлично, я заберу его. Заодно избавлю вас от хлопот по его лечению, вам это только на руку, верно?  
Лицо у коменданта сделалось таким скорбным, что впору было править тризну, но перечить такому явному приказу не мог. Он сделал было странное движение, выдающее старого взяточника, – коротко и незаметно протянул раскрытую ладонь, впрочем, тут же боязливо отдернул. Сильвестр ядовито улыбнулся – за последние несколько часов у него было столько поводов выгнать пресвитера с занимаемого места и отдать под суд, что тот вполне разумно испугался собственной наглости.  
\- Мне пора ехать. Потрудитесь доставить Агния в мою карету.

\---

Голова упиралась во что-то мягкое и теплое, рядом фыркали лошади, скрипели рессоры, пахло хвоей, морозом и ещё чем-то горьковатым и совсем незнакомым. Какой приятный сон! но во сне, наверное, не должно болеть тело, как будто его избили палками, не должно быть мерзкого ощущения жара и не должен саднить лоб. Вероятно, его все же отнесли в его келью, и теперь он спит, а в чудесный сон лезет его болезнь. Только откуда тогда этот голос, раздающийся словно сквозь вату?...  
\- …поезжайте по северной дороге, там вас никто не ждет.  
\- Слушаюсь, Ваше высокопреосвященство!  
От этих слов Агний открыл глаза и подскочил как ужаленный, но лоб прижали чьи-то сухие теплые пальцы.  
\- Куда так дергаешься, мальчишка? С разбитой-то головой?  
\- Я… Вы… а… - Агний глотал воздух, как рыба, но его по-прежнему крепко прижимал к себе тот, кого только что назвали кардиналом Талига.  
\- Лучше помолчи. Трогай! - последняя фраза предназначалась кучеру, и для нее его высокопреосвященство выглянул в окно, хлопнув свободной рукой по крыше кареты. Агний на мгновение увидел его профиль - оживленный, острый, по-прежнему насмешливый, как там, на церемонии. При мысли о торжестве и своем позоре рука Агния судорожно метнулась к груди в поисках наперсного знака. Он был на месте.  
\- Куда мы едем? - наконец осмелился выдавить юноша.  
\- Домой. Вернее, домой еду я, а ты, можно сказать, едешь ad lucida futuro.  
\- В к-каком смысле?  
\- Комендант очень лестно отозвался о твоей учебе, а потому я изъявил желание взять тебя в личные секретари... Но лишь после того, как ты перестанешь падать в обморок от Святых Даров. Умение, конечно, весьма эффектное, но не для священника, как ты считаешь? – Агнию показалось, что он слышит короткий смешок, и вдруг понял, что этот человек совсем еще не стар. - Мой врач осмотрит тебя, а там посмотрим.  
Несмотря на приветливость и это неожиданное участие, было в его голосе что-то, что заставило Агния примолкнуть и не продолжать расспросы. Он послушно прикрыл глаза, пытаясь не думать ни о чем, ни о тяжести чужой руки, все еще пахнущей росным ладаном, ни о свалившейся на него удаче, ни о том, какие слухи и пересуды поползут о нем после этой церемонии. Кардинал оказался его спасителем, но едва ли Агний стоит такой милости. Как он отблагодарит его? Правду ли кардинал сказал насчет службы? Никогда еще такого не было, чтобы простой семинарист взлетал так высоко. И комендант… Нет, он бы ни за что не сказал такого. И как ему теперь сказать, что он должен уехать? Нужно вернутся домой и постараться выдать сестру замуж. Вот бы она нашла себе богатого жениха…  
Устав в конец от собственных мыслей, убаюканный теплом и ровной ездой, Агний сам не заметил, как снова заснул или, скорее, провалился в лихорадочное забытье.

\---

Сильвестр смотрел в окно на раскисшие от снега поля, на лес, за которым уже поднималась ночь, и думал о Курте и о том, хватит ли его посыльному сил проехать ночью по плохо расчищенной северной дороге, избегая засады на южной, которая, возможно, была всего лишь его выдумкой. Кардинал глубоко вздохнул – береженого Создатель бережет, чрезмерная осторожность никогда не была лишней, а время терпит. Только бы Курт доехал – он и так валился с лошади от усталости. Старая королева очень упряма и мстительна, но переписка ее до Дриксена не доберется.  
Дорак думал об этом и для того, чтобы не думать, что под его рукой содрогается от мелкого кашля мальчишка, лоб которого напоминал горячую жаровню. Ничего, до Олларии осталось полчаса езды – там он отдаст его старому врачу Гийому, одному из немногих людей, который сохранил ему верность после смерти Диомида, и забудет о его существовании на ближайшую неделю. Ему есть чем заняться.  
\- Как же все-таки тебя зовут? – негромко спросил Сильвестр, но ответа не дождался.  
Кардинал спустил ладонь к носу Агния и почувствовал на пальцах горячее дыхание, медленное, как у спящего, и с облегчением улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно, спи, мальчишка, выспаться у тебя теперь вряд ли получится.

**Author's Note:**

> ad lucida futuro - в светлое будущее (древнегальт.)


End file.
